El profundo azul del cielo
by peste21
Summary: Marinette y Adrien hacen un viaje escolar, a un lugar en donde las verdades, las confesiones y los encuentros fortuitos, combinados con la magia del bosque les darán una mano para que puedan encontrar a quien realmente quieren.


disclaimer ladybug no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

 **[El profundo azul del cielo]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje anual que la escuela Marcel Dupont programaba durante las pascuas se acercaba, y Marinette no podía encontrarse más emocionada. Mientras que Adrien no sentía nada especial por aquel evento. Él ya había estudiado allí por dos años, y nunca pudo acompañarlos. Gabriel Agreste siempre tenía una objeción; un desfile, una sesión de fotos, lo que fuera, pero siempre con la misma conclusión: Adrien se quedaba en París. Marinette no era ciega, ella podía ver cuanto le dolía al chico tener que pasar todas las vacaciones solo, mientras que los demás iban a divertirse, tan solo lamentaba no haber conseguido el valor necesario para consolarlo.

— Así que este año si podrás asistir— comentó Nino casualmente mientras que ojeaba las páginas de su libro.

— Aún no es un hecho, pero por la cantidad de horas que he pasado frente a las cámaras los últimos meses, papá me debe este favor.

Marinette sabía a la perfección que aquellas palabras no significaban nada definitivo, pero le daba una leve esperanza. Madame Bustier repartió un folleto al final de su clase, en él se encontraba toda la información acerca del viaje de pascua, aquel año, no habían escogido un destino interesante como la costa del sur, sino un complejo campestre a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí. Marinette se preguntaba si aquello realmente sería una buena idea, ya que no había nada más que hacer que pasear por los bosques que rodeaban la propiedad, y bañarse en aquel lago artificial, del que la chica tenía serías dudas, a juzgar por el color verde pardo que le daban las fotos del folleto.

— Parece que la escuela no está pasando por su mejor momento — comentó con algo de sarcasmo Alya mientras miraba el folleto.

— Pensé que podríamos ir a algún pueblo cerca de aquí — contestó Marinette — pero este lugar está completamente alejado de todo, no hay nada allí, solo el bosque. — se quejó la chica quien secretamente había guardado la esperanza de reunir valor suficiente para pedirle a Adrien que la acompañara a tomar un helado mientras daban un paseo por alguna romántica villa medieval.

— ¿No te agrada el campamento, Marinette? — preguntó Adrien quien se unió de repente a la conversación desde su silla en la parte de abajo.

— N-No lo sé, yo… este… para ser honesta, no parece muy divertido — confesó Marinette apenada.

— No digas eso, claro que será divertido. Yo he esperado este viaje durante dos años, y me muero por hacerlo, sé que hallaremos una forma de que te mantengas entretenida— dijo Adrien amablemente antes de guiñarle el ojo. Marinette sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

— Créeme, no te será tan difícil hacer que ella se divierta— comentó Alya casualmente. Marinette se ruborizó aún más. Ella sólo esperaba que Adrien no hubiera entendido el comentario mal intencionado de su amiga, quien parecía pasarlo en grande.

— Perfecto, si yo prometo hacer todo lo posible por ir al viaje, Marinette deberá prometer que intentará divertirse al máximo, ¿te parece un trato justo, Marinette? — preguntó Adrien con el tono de voz calmado y excesivamente amable que solía utilizar.

— Me parece justo— asintió Marinette dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

— Entonces, ¿es una promesa? — dijo Adrien en tanto estiraba su mano en dirección a la chica.

— Es una promesa— contestó Marinette quien respondió al apretón de manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El esperado día del viaje llegó, y Adrien estaba tan emocionado que apenas había logrado dormir más de unas cuantas horas aquella noche, para el momento en el que se levantó no se encontraba cansado. Su maleta y ropa de viaje descansaban meticulosamente arregladas sobre el sofá de su habitación. Adrien jamás se había preparado con tanta anticipación para algo, pero la expectativa de pasar unos cuantos días en el campo, libre y sin ningún tipo de obligación lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

Podría ser incorrecto decirlo, pero Adrien se alegraba de poder alejarse de aquel padre emocionalmente distante que tenía el talento de hacerlo sentir como un estorbo con tan solo una mirada. Pero otra de las razones que lo llenaban de ilusión era la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con sus amigos, en especial con Marinette quien se había convertido en un punto algo difícil y confuso en su vida. No era que ella le desagradara, todo lo contrario, le simpatizaba, y mucho, quizá demasiado. Lo cierto es que él ya le había entregado su corazón a Ladybug, y sería bastante malo que permitiera que saltara de una a otra sin ningún control.

Marinette lo atraía, aquello era innegable. Ella era dulce y carismática, la única persona capaz de pararse frente a quien fuera y no dejarse pisotear por Chloe, ni siquiera él había tenido el carácter suficiente para hacerse respetar como lo hacía la chica. Estar con ella era como una caricia, Ladybug lo llenaba de un sentimiento de libertad y confianza, pero Marinette era pura calidez.

El gran problema es que eligiese el camino que eligiese, ninguna de las dos lo quería, Ladybug lo había rechazado sin ningún rodeo, y Marinette, ella era aún más complicada, ya que parecía llevarse bien con todos menos con él, la ponía nerviosa a tal punto que apenas lograba decir un par de palabras en frente suyo. Adrien quería hacer algo para que ella dejara de actuar de aquella manera, y aquel viaje parecía el momento indicado para lograrlo.

Como era de esperarse su papá no fue a despedirse de él, tan solo lo acompañó una malhumorada Natalie, quien pasó todo el rato recordándole cuanto trabajo le costó re hacer todo su horario para que él pudiera tener su viaje de colegio. Adrien le agradeció de mala gana, por una vez en su vida, a él le hubiera gustado no ser quien siempre bajaba la cabeza, sino recordarles a todos que era más que el empleado de Gabriel Agreste, él era su hijo.

Marinette se sentó frente a él, en compañía de Alya. las dos chicas pasaron buena parte del viaje enfrascadas en una revista de moda, mientras que revisaban cada uno de los diseños con ojo crítico.

— No sé como logran ese fruncido, el vestido cae de una manera casi antinatural — comentó Marinette mientras señalaba una modelo con la que había posado hacía un par de semanas.

— No lo lograron, te aseguro que eso es puro Photoshop — comentó Adrien amargamente sobre el espaldar de la silla de Marinette y Alya. las dos muchachas miraron por encima de su hombro luciendo completamente sorprendidas, mientras que él se sentía avergonzado como nunca.

— L-lo lamento, no quería interrumpirlas— se disculpó Adrien torpemente no pude evitar escucharlas, y sentí curiosidad — dijo. La mirada del chico se desvió hacía Nino, quien tenía un gesto que era la perfecta combinación entre burla y autosuficiencia, pues su amigo había sido el primero en notar su creciente interés en Marinette, y no se cansaba de presionarlo.

— No interrumpes — dijo Marinette suavemente — ¿Porqué crees que no es real? — preguntó la chica.

— Porque yo la vi con aquel vestido puesto — respondió Adrien. La respuesta fue tan corta y contundente que ambos se quedaron sin nada más que decirse, hasta que Nino intervino.

— Adrien, necesito que cambies tu puesto con Alya— dijo el muchacho de repente, mientras que lo empujaba hacía un lado.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó Adrien al sentirse por fuera de la silla.

— Vamos, Alya y yo estamos saliendo, no te mataría sentarte un rato con Marinette, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el chico guiñándole el ojo a su amigo. Alya sonrió, y se levantó de su asiento.

— Tienes razón Nino, no le mataría cambiarse de asiento, y tampoco creo que le importe a Marinette — comentó la chica. Marinette no respondió, tan solo se quedó petrificada en su asiento, mientras que a Adrien no le quedaba más alternativa que ubicarse junto a ella.

Los primeros minutos del viaje fueron algo incomodos. Marinette parecía estupefacta, y Adrien se sentía mortificado por la indiferencia de la chica. Muchas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza: ¿por qué no le hablaba? ¿Por qué ella no lo quería? ¿Por qué ninguna chica lo quería?. De repente, la muchacha se volteó hacía él y dijo:

— Lamento que tengas que viajar conmigo Adrien, sé que no querías dejar tu puesto— murmuró Marinette. Adrien se sorprendió, ¿realmente ella creía que él no deseaba viajar con ella? ridículo, lo que él más deseaba era pasar tiempo con ella.

— Pero como dices eso — bufó Adrien — tú eres quien parece mortificada porque tuviste que sentarte conmigo.

— ¡Claro que no! —negó Marinette — yo pensé que no lo deseabas — dijo ella más relajada. Los dos rieron al darse cuenta del mal entendido.

— Parece que los dos somos demasiado torpes, no entendemos realmente lo que siente el otro — comentó Adrien.

— Yo no creo que seamos torpes, tal vez algo inexpertos.

En ese momento, el autobús saltó ligeramente y Marinette saltó levemente hacía adelante. Adrien fue más rápido y se apresuró a sostenerla antes de que ella resbalara de su silla. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, pero él pudo percatarse de lo bien que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos, era un sentimiento cálido e increíblemente familiar. El muchacho decidió hacer callar aquellos pensamientos, tal y como lo hizo dos meses atrás cuando la vio salir de una cafetería después de una batalla contra una Akuma, aún cuando él estaba casi seguro de que la única persona que quedaba en el lugar de los hechos era Ladybug, o tres semanas antes cuando sucedió un ataque en la escuela y todos se preguntaban a donde habrían ido Marinette y Adrien.

Adrien tenía razones de peso para sospechar, pero decidió convencerse de que aún no sabía nada, y pretender que no era más que un jovencito algo hormonal de dieciséis años que estaba enamorado de dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

— Lo lamento — dijo Marinette reincorporándose.

— No hay problema — balbuceó Adrien quien aún se sentía algo perturbado por la cercanía que habían compartido.

— ¿Aún sigues obstinada en que no vas a divertirte? — preguntó Adrien tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Lo lamento, pero dudo mucho que el bosque sea lo mío — comentó Marinette con una sonrisa.

— Oh, por favor, ni siquiera hemos llegado y tu ya estás pensando que te aburrirás. ¿Qué pasó con la Marinette optimista y alegre a la que estoy acostumbrado? — bromeó Adrien.

— Bien, ella tiene miedo de que la pique algún insecto o que se la coma algún animal del bosque— respondió la chica en el mismo casi sarcástico.

— Yo te protegeré, princesa — bromeó Adrien.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — preguntó Marinette. Adrien sabía que había cometido un error gigantesco, probablemente, ella estaba atando cabos sueltos y podría verse en peligro.

— Lo siento, era solo un apodo — se disculpó Adrien tratando de no parecer tan nervioso como se sentía.

Adrien pasó su mirada por el bus, y se dio cuenta de que había un par de personas mirando en su dirección. Al parecer, en un curso tan pequeño como aquel, cualquier tipo de relación que pudiera surgir generaría interés. Sin embargo, al muchacho no le gustó la expresión en el rostro de Chloe, pues reflejaba una calma controlada que podría ser peligrosa. Adrien tenía casi miedo por los alcances de la chica.

En aquel momento, Adrien sintió una golpe repentino de ira. Chloe ni siquiera sentía nada por él, su supuesta "amistad" tan solo había comenzado como un intento desesperado de Gabriel Agreste de congraciarse con el Alcalde de París, y ella no lo trataba con mayor cariño de lo que trataría un bolso fino, el cual solo sirve para exhibirlo frente a los desconocidos y satisfacer su ego. Adrien estiró su mano y tomó la de Marinette entre las suya.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Marinette en un tono duro, muy diferente al suave al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Yo… solo quería tomar tu mano —respondió Adrien nervioso, en tanto se percataba del calor y la suavidad de la mano de Marinette.

— No, tu solo tomaste mi mano para irritar a Chloe.

— Eso no es cierto.

—¿No lo es? — preguntó Marinette con un toque de sarcasmo — ustedes se estaban mirando segundos antes de que lo hicieras, y tu expresión fue demasiado elocuente. Es claro que no te gusta que ella te vigile, y tu sólo querías irritarla— dijo la chica. Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par sintiéndose completamente sorprendido por la deducción de Marinette, era como si hubiese tenido una especie de Deja Vu, la chica hablaba más de la forma certera y astuta de Ladybug que como ella misma, y por alguna razón, esto solo lo atraía más.

— Lo lamento, lo hice casi sin pensar — admitió Adrien quien ya sabía que no había razón para mentir, Marinette sabía la verdad.

— No hay problema — dijo Marinette antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y de voltear su rostro hacía la ventana.

Adrien entendió claramente que sí había problema. Marinette estaba molesta, o cuando mucho un poco dolida. Aquella reacción era lo mínimo que podía esperar después de que la hubiera utilizado para enfadar a Chloe. A pesar de todo, Adrien no dijo una sola palabra, tan solo la observó en silencio por algunos minutos. Él sabía que debía verse raro, pero no le importaba, ya que lo tranquilizaba mirarla.

El viaje terminó sin mayores contratiempos, Marinette no se mostró molesta u ofendida nuevamente, incluso sostuvieron una pequeña conversación sobre videojuegos, para él fue una sorpresa enterarse de cuanto sabía ella.

— Papá y yo aún no hemos podido encontrar Combate Suicida 9000, creo que está agotado. — dijo Marinette.

— ¡Yo lo tengo! — respondió Adrien emocionado — deberías venir a mi casa una tarde, sé que no será fácil convencer a papá, pero que veas mi colección — dijo. De repente, Adrien cayó en la cuenta de que su propuesta había sonado más como una cita que como algo amistoso. Él no podía creer que hubiera tenido el valor para decir algo como aquello.

— Eso suena divertido — respondió Marinette amablemente.

.

.

.

.

.

Tal y como Marinette había previsto, el campamento no era gran cosa, pero tenía que reconocer que el lago artificial se veía mucho mejor en la vida real que en las fotos promocionales. Probablemente, ella podría darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Lo ves Marinette? — preguntó Adrien señalándole el paisaje y aspirando el aire del campo — ¿Apuesto que no está tan mal como habías pensado? mira nada más el lago, es muy bonito.

— Si, es muy bonito — contestó Marinette.

— Lo odias.

— No lo odio — negó la chica mientras dejaba salir una risa —pero, supongo que soy una chica de ciudad — se justificó Marinette mientras se encogía de hombros. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bien, señorita "citadina" tengo que informarte que no he abandonado mi promesa, nuestro trato apenas comienza, yo vine tal y como prometí, ahora es tiempo de que tu te diviertas— dijo Adrien.

— Lo haré, lo haré — rió Marinette mientras retiraba sus maletas de la bodega del bus.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — preguntó Adrien demasiado emocionado.

— No es necesario, está algo pesada, así que la cargaré yo— contestó la chica, por alguna misteriosa razón, Adrien pareció tomar aquello como un rechazo, ya que sus hombros descendieron y su sonrisa se apagó ligeramente.

— Pero no me molestaría que después diéramos un paseo por los alrededores— dijo Marinette. Adrien volvió a sonreír brillantemente.

— Es un plan, Marinette. —

No fue sino hasta minutos después cuando Alya le señaló lo que le había pedido a Adrien que Marinette entró en pánico, había programado una cita con Adrien Agreste sin siquiera darse cuenta, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que él había aceptado.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien pasó por ella después del almuerzo, mientras que sus compañeras de cabaña reían sin parar. El paseo no fue la gran cosa, pero Marinette se sentía en las nubes, a decir verdad, el complejo era bonito y bastante tranquilo. Tal y como el chico prometió, Marinette no se aburrió, todo lo contrario, bien parecía que los directores de aquel lugar sabían lo que hacían, y se ingeniaban la manera de mantenerlos entretenidos, y en los pocos ratos que tenía libres, ella prefería sentarse junto al lago con su cuaderno de dibujo o algún libro.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? — preguntó Adrien amablemente. Marinette lo observó, y se dio cuenta de que traía su propio libro.

— Por su puesto que no — comentó Marinette.

Marinette no lo sabía, pero Adrien atesoraría aquel momento siempre, la brisa sobre el lago, el reflejo del sol y la alegría de compartir aquel instante. Ella sentía que había algo familiar en él, en la forma en la que silenciosamente se acompañaban el uno al otro, casi cómo si se conocieran más a fondo de lo que parecía.

— Es extraño — comentó Marinette.

— ¿Qué?

— Me siento cómoda contigo, quiero decir, cómo si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo.

—Hemos sido compañeros por casi dos años — dijo Adrien dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

— Sí, pero no hemos tenido tantas oportunidades de pasar tiempo juntos como con los demás — contestó Marinette. Adrien cerró su libro y le dedicó toda su atención a la chica.

—Eso es tu culpa— afirmó Adrien.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Marinette ligeramente ofendida. Ella no entendía porque la culpaba de algo como aquello, nunca había sido grosera o desatenta con él.

— Tu apenas me hablas, y siento que te escondes cuando me ves, no entiendo por qué lo haces — contestó Adrien casi emocionado — eres increíblemente abierta con todos. Al principio, pensé que eras excesivamente tímida, pero te he visto dar discursos ante toda la clase, ante toda escuela, y no te pones nerviosa, por lo que pensé que debía ser mi culpa, algo en mi te incomoda — concluyó el muchacho quien se veía como alguien que acababa de liberar un peso.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que Marinette logró decir. Ella no podía creer que Adrien no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba, y que en realidad llegara a pensar que ni siquiera le simpatizaba.

— ¿Por qué me tratas diferente? — insistió Adrien alzando el tono de voz.

— E-e-eso no e-e-es cierto — tartamudeó Marinette sin encontrar una mentira que inventar para no verse atrapada.

— Claro que lo es, y ninguno de los dos se irá de aquí hasta que me digas cual es el problema— dijo Adrien quien se veía cada vez más molesto. Marinette abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no logró hacerlo, así que decidió escapar. Adrien fue más rápido que ella y tomó firmemente su muñeca por lo que ella no pudo levantarse.

— ¡No! — negó Adrien — Tu no vas a ninguna parte, no hasta que me hayas dicho la verdad, ¿Por qué te desagrado tanto?

— Tu no me desagradas— susurró Marinette.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? no puedo escucharte.

— Que tu no me desagradas— volvió a balbucear.

— Aún no te escucho.

— ¡He dicho que no me desagradas! — exclamó Marinette en voz alta — en realidad, tu me gustas, y mucho, siempre he querido decírtelo, pero me pongo nerviosa cada vez que estoy contigo, no puedo ni siquiera articular dos palabras coherentes. Esa es la verdad. Adrien Agreste, tu me gustas mucho — confesó la chica.

Ella se arrepintió de haber confesado aquello casi de inmediato, ya que él tan solo se quedó mirándola completamente atónito, sin soltar su mano, ni darle una respuesta. Marinette se mordió el labio, sabía a la perfección lo que venía después, y no tenía la intención de dañar aquel hermoso recuerdo con un rechazo.

— Suéltame — dijo Marinette. Adrien hizo lo que ella le pidió.

— Yo… — comenzó Adrien, pero ella no lo dejó continuar, ya que se puso de pie y se dirigió al complejo a toda velocidad.

Marinette corrió tan rápido como pudo, como sus pies se lo permitieron, hasta que llegó a la cabaña que compartía con Alya, Rose y Juleka. Por suerte, ninguna de las tres se encontraba, por lo que pudo llorar sin ninguna reserva. Cuando cayó la noche, dejó su cama y caminó hacía el comedor en donde todas las chicas compartían una mesa, a excepción de Chloe y Sabrina. Marinette pasó su mirada hacía el lado contrario del comedor en donde Adrien se hallaba comiendo un plato de sopa. Al verla, él palideció ligeramente, pero no evitó su mirada.

— ¿En serio hizo eso? — le preguntó Alya a Mylene completamente escandalizada.

— Sí, es peor de lo que creen, realmente una pesadilla— contestó la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Marinette en tanto se sentaba junto a su mejor amiga.

— Mylene y Alix nos están contando acerca de la "increíble experiencia" de compartir cuarto con Chloe Burgois— respondió Alya.

— No se escucha divertido— respondió Marinette.

— Yo lo describiría como: la peor pesadilla, no, no es divertido — intervino Alix.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — preguntó Alya quien por primera vez reparó en su apariencia — estás pálida.

— No es nada, tan solo estoy hambrienta— respondió Marinette mientras sentía la mirada de Adrien sobre ella. En aquel momento, Adrien se puso de pie, por lo que la chica lo imitó.

— Tengo que irme — dijo Marinette.

— Espera, pensé que ibas a comer algo — le gritó Alya antes de que pudiera retirarse.

— Comeré después, debo buscar mi libro de dibujo, creo que lo olvidé en el lago— contestó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Marinette siguió corriendo por el camino de grava hasta que llegó al lago, la luz era insuficiente, y si no tenía cuidado, podría resbalar fácilmente.

— Oh, aquí estás — dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de Chloe. — te estaba buscando— dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarse las uñas. La escena le produjo un ligero escalofrío a Marinette, era muy tarde, no había luz alguna y Chloe se hallaba sola, lo cual no era común, ya que ella siempre mantenía a Sabrina a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Marinette de una forma un poco más agresiva de lo que había planeado. Ella sabía que temerle a alguien como Chloe era una tontería, puede que no fuera la persona más agradable del mundo, pero no había nada que la llevara a pensar que se atrevería a hacerle daño.

— Adrien te está buscando — dijo — fui al comedor a cenar, y me lo encontré, él me preguntó si sabía donde te encontrabas, al parecer, él tiene tu libro de dibujo— continuó Chloe. Marinette se sorprendió, pues a decir verdad, estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento o algo parecido.

— ¿Y tu por qué estás acá? — preguntó Marinette desconfiada.

— Voy de camino a mi cabaña.

— Pero, dijiste que querías cenar, ¿por qué no te encuentras en el comedor?

— ¡Ha! — rió Chloe sin una pizca de humor — Cómo si ellas quisieran que me sentara en su mesa — Marinette intuyó que se refería a las otras chicas.

— Nunca pensé que te afectaría lo que otros pensarán de ti— dijo Marinette con sorna,

— No me afecta — se apresuró a contestar Chloe casi agresivamente. — pero no quiero que me arruinen la comida con sus malas caras— dijo. Marinette le sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que veía en ella algo que le pudiera generar empatía, al parecer, la hija del alcalde no era tan indestructible como parecía.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe al comedor? las otras ya deben haberse marchado, te prometo que aunque no habrá malas caras de mi parte — dijo Marinette. Chloe levantó una ceja y le recordó a un animalito asustado que escudriña a un posible atacante, hasta que le respondió la sonrisa.

— No es necesario, tomé un sándwich, una manzana y un poco de jugo lo comeré en la cabaña, todo está bien. - dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto.

— Chloe, ¿en donde dijiste que se encontraba Adrien?

— En el parque de las cabañas, te está esperando, y tiene tu libro.

— Gracias— respondió Marinette quien continuó su camino.

— Oye — gritó Chloe — las cabañas se encuentran de ese lado — dijo la chica mientras señalaba la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía Marinette.

— Lo sé — respondió la chica.

— Marinette — volvió a gritar Chloe — recuerda lo que dijo el guía, ten cuidado, aunque no es que me importe mucho lo que te pase- le advirtió la chica, quien de repente pareció recordar que tenía una reputación de "bruja" que cuidar.

— Lo sé, gracias — le contestó Marienette sonriéndole.

Marinette continuó en el camino que rodeaba el lago, ella recordó la advertencia que semanas antes les hizo el guía de turismo cuando llegaron al lugar. Al parecer, aquel hotel era uno de esos sitios de ecoturismo, y estaba ubicado en una de las pocas reservas forestales de la zona, por lo que no se descartaba que hubiera toda clase de animales salvajes y vida en el bosque.

— Marinette, sé lo que estás pensando, no creo que esta sea una buena idea, debemos regresar — dijo Tikki quien asomó su cabeza desde el cierre de su bolso de mano.

— Oh, vamos Tikki, solo quiero dar un vistazo— respondió la chica mientras veía la luna golpear en uno de los senderos del bosque que rodeaba el campamento. Marinette había tenido tan pocas posibilidades de pasear por un sitio así, que su sola presencia era casi mágica. De repente, ella recordó el cuento de Caperucita Roja, se sentía como aquella niña desobediente que en vez de dirigirse a la casa de su abuela sin hablar con extraños, había entablado amistad con un lobo.

Un golpe de adrenalina invadió a Marinette de un sentimiento de valentía indescriptible, como si fuera capaz de pasear por toda aquella montaña ella sola en la mitad de la noche. Desafortunadamente, la valentía muchas veces es confundida con la insensatez, y Marinette no se hallaba dispuesta a escuchar otra razón más que la de su propia cabeza.

— Solo será un pequeño paseo — pensó Marinette — no iré muy lejos, no quiero perderme.

El lugar estaba aún más oscuro que el sendero que rodeaba el lago. Sin embargo, ella contó con algo de suerte, ya que las nubes volvieron a disiparse y dejaron a la vista la luna llena. Marinette tuvo menos dificultades para moverse, y el paisaje se veía mucho más interesante y atrayente. De repente, era como si nada más existiera en el mundo, ni Adrien con sus sentimientos no correspondidos, ni París plagado de Akumas, todo era perfecto en aquel momento.

— Marinette, debemos regresar — insistió Tikki.

— Solo un poco más, Tikki, quiero ir a la caída de agua a la que fuimos hace un par de días, estoy segura de que ha de verse hermosa— dijo Marinette refiriéndose a una de las tantas excursiones programadas por el guía encargado.

— Esto es muy peligroso — insistió el Kwami.

— No lo es, tan solo es un paseo, no estamos muy lejos— dijo la chica.

Tras pasar un claro en el bosque, Marinette encontró lo que estaba buscando: la caída de agua que había visitado dos días antes, tal y como lo había esperado, se veía hermosa. La chica la miró con mucha atención, pues quería recordar ese momento, no sabía por qué, pero era increíblemente significativo para ella. Marinette se detuvo en seco, sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y calculados mientras se preparaba para correr, ella sabía que alguien la estaba observando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien pasó las hojas del libro mientras se encontraba tendido en su cama en la cabaña, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba memorizando el aspecto de cada una. Los dibujos de Marinette no eran limpios, casi era como ver los trazos de su padre en sus bocetos, y muchos tenían varias anotaciones acerca de posibles telas para cada pieza.

La tarde que había pasado con Marinette en el lago había sido la mejor experiencia de aquel viaje, pero lo que pasó al final lo llenó de confusión. Ella estaba tan segura de que la iba rechazar, que ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de esperar a que le diera una respuesta. Adrien se mordió el labio, pues la verdad es que él tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que debía decirle, aún no había tomado una decisión definitiva en lo que concernía a Ladybug, si es que Marinette y ella resultaran no ser la misma persona.

Adrien quería a Marinette, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. Sus sentimientos no surgieron de la noche a la mañana, o en una especie de "flechazo" como le sucedió con la heroína, sino que prácticamente florecieron después de conocerse por un buen tiempo, y ya habían llegado a un punto en el que no se atrevería a negarlos.

El recuerdo de aquella tarde volvió a su memoria, él jamás olvidaría el profundo azul del cielo sobre los dos, la magia silenciosa de Marinette y el ambiente cálido de toda la escena, aunque su relación fracasase, él no podría olvidarla. Adrien suspiró, y volvió a levantarse de su cama. En ese momento, tomó la decisión de hablar con Marinette a como diera lugar, tenía un presentimiento, una especie de corazonada que le decía que todo tendría que definirse pronto.

Adrien se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a una figura conocida cerca de allí. Chloe se encontraba parada con la espalda recostada en un árbol cercano mientras que en una mano sostenía una botella de jugo de manzana y en otra, su celular. La chica parecía absorta mientras miraba la pantalla del aparato, y más relajada de lo que la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Adrien se preguntó si solo era posible verla de aquella manera cuando se encontraba a solas.

— Hola Chloe — la saludó Adrien, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que se de puso rígida y a la defensiva, como siempre.

— Hola, Adrikis — lo saludó en un tono casi sarcástico que Adrien nunca le había escuchado utilizar con él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó.

— Terminando mi botella de jugo— respondió la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — Ah, por cierto, yo vi a Marinette, escuché que la estabas buscando— comentó casualmente, y sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono. Adrien recordó habérselo mencionado en el comedor a las demás chicas de su clase, pero no podía ubicar a Chloe en toda aquella escena.

— Sí, esta tarde dejó su libro de bocetos en el lago y yo quería… — comenzó el muchacho mientras levantaba el cuaderno para mostrárselo.

— Lo sé, y no me importa — lo interrumpió Chloe — el punto es que la vi, le dije donde estabas pero decidió ir justo al lado contrario — comentó la hija del alcalde mientras que con su pulgar tocaba las teclas en su pantalla.

— Oh —fue lo único que Adrien alcanzó a decir. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo aquello. Primero, estaba el hecho de que Marinette lo estaba evitando como a la peste, y ahora, Chloe tampoco parecía muy interesada en él, luego de que prácticamente se le lanzara encima, no era que esto último lo molestara, pero si lo desconcertaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que ella quería.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Chloe? — preguntó Adrien. Algo en la expresión del muchacho debió revelarle lo que estaba pensando, ya que por primera vez desde que comenzaron su conversación ella levantó su mirada y le dedicó toda su atención.

— Me encuentro muy bien— respondió Chloe — mejor que nunca, en realidad ¿Qué? ¿Estás sorprendido porque no te pongo la misma atención de siempre? ¿acaso herí tu ego? — preguntó la chica de manera burlona.

— Yo, esto… no, no sé a que te refieres— balbuceó Adrien, quien se sentía como una presa lista para ser devorada por un depredador. Chloe desprendió su espalda del tronco del árbol y caminó hacía él.

— Es la primera vez que estamos solos desde que nos conocimos ¿No es verdad? —preguntó.

— No, Tu y yo ya éramos "amigos" antes de que yo entrara a la escuela — dijo el muchacho.

— Si a eso llamas "ser amigos" — rió la chica, mientras que Adrien se sentía genuinamente dolido, ya que por bastante tiempo ella fue lo más cercano a una amiga de verdad— solo nos veíamos en eventos sociales. Siempre le simpatizaste a papá, le encantas y pensó que no te verías mal conmigo— dijo.

Adrien se enfureció. Ella estaba confesando que nunca estuvo interesada en él, tan solo lo usaba como una manera de complacer a su padre. Él estuvo cerca de quejarse, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, después de todo, él hacía exactamente lo mismo. Adrien solo vivía para complacer los deseos de Gabriel Agreste, si él le ordenaba que debía aprender piano, lo hacía, clases de chino, sin ningún problema, largas y tediosas sesiones de fotos, hecho. Todos los deseos de su papá eran cumplidos sin la menor queja, Adrien siempre pensó que podría obtener algo a cambio, pero aquello no llegó, él solo esperaba que Chloe hubiera tenido más suerte que él.

—Papá cree que salimos juntos por un tiempo, y con eso está contento, así que si quieres salir con la hija del panadero, a mi me da igual — dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Adrien se dio cuenta de que había algo profundamente manipulador en las revelaciones que le hacía Chloe y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Nunca te gusté ni siquiera un poco? — preguntó Adrien. La expresión de Chloe se suavizó.

— Oh Adrikis no te lo tomes tan a pecho, eres lindo y todo, pero eres demasiado sentimental, no eres mi tipo, de seguro que con alguien como Marinette estarás bien, los dos son iguales de tontos — dijo la chica. Adrien recordó nuevamente que estaba frente a la hija de un político, y de seguro, la manzana no había caído demasiado lejos del árbol.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Marinette? — preguntó Adrien quien nuevamente sintió deseos de encontrar a la propietaria del libro que llevaba en la mano.

— Creo que se marchó por el borde del bosque, le advertí que no era seguro, pero la muy tonta no me hizo caso, solo espero que no fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para entrar a la mitad de la noche, debe ser peligroso— comentó Chloe.

— ¿En que parte del campamento la viste? — preguntó Adrien.

— En el sendero junto al lago — respondió la chica.

— Gracias Chloe.

Adrien dejó a Chloe y a su botella de jugo junto al árbol, y se marchó hacía el bosque. Tenía un mal presentimiento, lo cual no era muy inteligente, pues la hija del alcalde tan solo le dijo que había visto a Marinette cerca del bosque, y nada podría asegurarle que ella había entrado allí. Adrien llegó al borde de la floresta y miró la luz de la luna entre los árboles, no sabía como describirlo, pero tenía la seguridad de que ella se encontraba adentro.

Puede que Marinette hubiera tenido el suficiente valor (o insensatez) para entrar al bosque, pero Adrien no estaba a la misma altura, así que con mucha dificultad dio un paso adelante y se preparó a seguirla. Luego de tan solo unos minutos, el chico comenzó a impacientarse, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba, y si seguía de aquella manera podría perderse.

— Yo de ti me trasformaría — dijo Plagg quien hasta el momento había permanecido muy tranquilo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

— ¿Sientes peligro?

— No lo sé, pero siento magia.

— ¿Se trata de Ladybug? — preguntó Adrien, quien ni siquiera entendió porque había hecho semejante pregunta, era obvio que la heroína no se encontraría en un sitio tan lejano como aquel, a menos que Marinette fuera Ladybug.

— No lo sé, pero es magia, y de la poderosa — insistió plagg. Ante semejantes palabras, la transformación de Adrien no se hizo esperar. Atravesar el bosque se hizo mucho más fácil con ayuda de la magia del kwami. El muchacho fue de rama en rama, dejándose guiar por Plagg a cada instante, y con todo, se sorprendió de que aún llevara el libro de dibujo en la mano.

Adrien no soltó la libreta hasta que se encontró en una rama de un árbol con vista a una de las cascadas que había en la zona. La escena que encontró lo perturbó, se trataba de Ladybug, quien se enfrentaba a un enorme lobo. Él siempre pensó que una criatura de aquellas sería lo más parecido a un perro en cuanto a su tamaño, pero era desproporcionadamente grande, aunque quizá tan solo se trataba de una consecuencia del miedo que sentía en aquel instante.

El animal se lanzó hacía Ladybug, pero ella logró evadirlo con gran facilidad. Sin embargo, era claro que el suelo debajo de los pies de la chica era resbaladizo por el agua de la cascada, ya que ella se tambaleó con dificultad. Chat Noir saltó hacía el claro, y el lobo se sobresaltó al oír una nueva presencia. Adrien no sabía mucho acerca de lobos, pero tenía claro que aquellas criatura se asustaban fácilmente cuando estaban solos y se sentían rodeados. Sin embargo, este lobo no mostró la menor señal de querer retroceder, todo lo contrario, seguía gruñendo con dirección a Ladybug con más y más rabia.

El lobo lo miró, y se volteó hacía él.

— Ten cuidado Chat Noir, te va a atacar — gritó Ladybug.

Chat Noir se preparó para evadir al animal con su bastón, pero el suelo era demasiado resbaladizo, así que perdió el balance, afortunadamente ella fue más rápida y lanzó el cable de su yo-yo en su dirección. El lobo se enredó en sus patas y cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Mientras Ladybug se dirigía lo más rápido posible hacía él. El animal siguió respirando aceleradamente, mientras que dejaba salir gruñidos entrecortados.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Chat Noir?

— Sí, mi lady, mejor que nunca — respondió Adrien al tiempo que aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía la chica. Él nunca sabría si fue producto de la impresión suya, pero estaba seguro de que el lobo se calmó cuando sus manos hicieron contacto.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien mirando el profundo azul de sus ojos. Marinette entornó los ojos y se ruborizo, pero no dijo nada, tan solo se dirigió al extremo del claro y recogió el libro que Adrien había dejado caer instantes antes. La chica lo observó, y él estaba seguro de que ella ya había unido todos los cabos sueltos.

Marinette lo miró fijamente, y caminó hacía él. Adrien no sabía que pensar ni que sentir ante esta revelación. Una parte de él temía que ella decidiera rechazarlo ahora que sabía la verdad, después de todo, ella no parecía sentir más que un cariño casi fraterno por Chat Noir. De repente, a Adrien no le pareció aquello tan catastrófico, pues tenía la suerte de ser la persona que Marinette amaba y su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo.

Ella llevó sus dos manos hacía sus mejillas y lo besó en los labios, gesto que Adrien no dudó en contestar. No quería que a ella dudara de lo que sentía. Marinette era pequeña entre sus brazos, pero su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. Adrien apoyó sus labios en la frente de Marinette.

— No está — murmuró la chica estupefacta.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira, no está — dijo ella señalando el lugar donde instantes antes se había hallado el lobo, pero que ahora se encontraba desierto. Adrien levantó a la mirada al cielo, pero no se encontró con nada más que con la luna y el azul de la noche que eran los únicos testigos del milagro que habían acabado de presenciar.

* * *

Hola a todos. Ayer publiqué otro fic, como verán, me ha fluido la imaginación en estos días, después de que pasé casi tres meses bloqueada (prometo que voy a actualizar buscando una señal) pero encontré un programa que se llama writer's Block, es muy bueno, lo programas por tiempo o por numero de palabras, y el te bloquea el computador, de forma que solo puedes trabajar en tu documento hasta que se acabe el tiempo o hasta que alcances la meta.

Lo puse la primera vez sin tener ni la menor idea que escribir, y lo programé en 2000 palabras, y como no podía desbloquear, tuve que escribir, con lo primero que se me vino en la cabeza. Estos dos fics que publiqué entre hoy y ayer son producto de este programa. Pero eso si, lo único malo que tiene es que el procesador de palabras es catastrófico, hay que olvidarse del corrector de ortografía y además tos guarde en formato txt, pero cuando se está tan bloqueado como yo es perfecto. En fin, gracias por haber leído, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, adiós.


End file.
